1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an imaging stand for an X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus for obtaining an image of an inside of a subject using X-rays. The X-ray imaging apparatus radiates X-rays onto the subject, detects X-rays transmitted through the subject, and is able to image the inside of the subject in a noninvasive manner. A medical X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to diagnose injuries, diseases, and the like inside the subject that cannot be identified externally.
The X-ray imaging apparatus includes an X-ray source configured to generate and radiate X-rays onto the subject and a detector configured to detect X-rays transmitted through the subject. The X-ray source may be movable such that various parts of the subject can be imaged. The detector may be mounted on an imaging table or an imaging stand.
A grid may be provided in front of the detector. When the grid is provided, scattering light of X-rays is blocked, thereby preventing an image of an affected part of the subject from being blurred.